Brief
by rinoa85
Summary: Alles beginnt an einem ganz normalen Tag, an dem Squall einen Brief von Rinoa bekommt... eine sehr traurige Geschichte.


Brief  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Diese Kurzgeschichte über Personen aus Final Fantasy VIII, die leider leider nur Squaresoft gehören, beruht auf dem Lied von Xavier Naidoo, welches „Brief" heißt, aus dem Album „Zwischenspiel".  
  
Wie gesagt, die Idee zu dieser kleinen Geschichte kam mir beim Anhören dieses Liedes, und wenn ihr die Möglichkeit habt, das Lied bei einem Bekannten oder im Internet zu hören, solltet ihr das tun, weil die Stimmung dann besser rüberkommt. Wenn euch auffällt, dass ich Formulierungen aus dem Lied in der Geschichte übernommen habe, wundert euch nicht, das ist extra.  
  
„Brief" hat nichts mit „Sleeping Lion Heart" zu tun, und zeitlich ist es irgendwann nach einer ungewissen Pause nach dem Spiel einzuordnen. Das, was dazwischen war, ist irrelevant (unwichtig). Ich weiß, es ist sehr traurig und herzzerreißend, aber das wollte ich extra so. Ich war einfach in der Stimmung!  
  
Hier erst einmal der Text von „Brief" (welcher wirklich total gut passt, es ist wirklich so, nichts von mir geändert, ich hab mich auch gewundert, dass es so gut passt!):  
  
-------------------  
  
1 Seit Tagen weiß ich nicht ob ich sie jemals wiedersehe  
  
Vielleicht lässt man sie ja niemals mehr zu mir  
  
Seit Tagen sehn ich mich nur nach ihrer Nähe  
  
Oh, ich werde sterben ohne sie  
  
Wär sie doch nur noch einmal hier  
  
Oh, diesen Brief darf ich nicht lesen  
  
Denn oh, mit diesem Brief nimmt sie Abschied von mir  
  
Unsere Liebe darf nicht überleben  
  
Und mit dem Öffnen dieses Briefs sterben wir  
  
Warum sind wir nicht längst geflohen?  
  
Und warum hab ich es nicht kommen sehen?  
  
Oh, jetzt ist mein Glück wohl für immer verloren  
  
Wären wir nur fort ohne uns einmal umzudrehen  
  
Oh, diesen Brief darf ich nicht lesen  
  
Oh, mit diesem Brief nimmt sie Abschied von mir  
  
Doch ohne diese Liebe kann ich nicht leben  
  
Ohne ihre Nähe kann ich nicht mehr  
  
(vorgelesener Brief, gesprochen von Esther Schweins:)  
  
2 Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll  
  
Bin vor Not ganz stumm  
  
Das, was wir befürchtet haben  
  
Ist geschehen und wirft mich um  
  
Vater ist ganz unbeirrbar  
  
Droht mir alles an  
  
Womit man mir Angst einjagen  
  
Und mich lähmen kann  
  
Weiß nicht, wie es weitergeht  
  
Kenne keinen Weg heraus  
  
Ich bete nur, die schwere Prüfung  
  
Löscht mich nicht vollkommen aus  
  
(wieder Gesang von Xavier:)  
  
Oh, diesen Brief darf ich nicht lesen  
  
Oh, mit diesem Brief nimmt sie Abschied von mir  
  
Unsere Liebe durfte es nicht geben  
  
Und mit dem Öffnen dieses Briefs sterben wir  
  
Doch ohne diese Liebe kann ich nicht leben  
  
Und ohne ihre Nähe kann ich nicht mehr  
  
Nicht mehr  
  
-------------------  
  
2.1 An Squall Leonhart, Kommandant des Balamb Garden  
  
stand auf dem Briefumschlag.  
  
Squall saß an seinem Schreibtisch in seinem Quartier. Er hielt den Brief in beiden Händen, nicht sicher, ob er ihn öffnen sollte oder nicht. Er blickte hinaus aus dem Fenster auf das weiter, offene Meer. Und er fühlte sich allein. Unsäglich allein, seit... Rinoa nicht mehr da war.  
  
Eines Tages, es schien ein ganz normaler Tag wie jeder andere zu sein, als Squall und Rinoa in Timber spazieren gingen, kamen galbadianische Truppen auf sie zu und forderten Rinoa auf, ihnen zu folgen. Sie hatte sich widersetzt, und einer der Soldaten warnte sie, sie solle keine Schwierigkeiten machen, es wäre alles von Oberst Carway angeordnet. Bei diesem Namen hatte Rinoa sich dann noch heftiger gewehrt, und auch Squall verteidigte sie, doch mit einem Mal schlugen sie Squall nieder, überwältigten Rinoa und zerrten sie mit in ihr Auto. Squall rannte noch hinterher, doch schon bald verlor er das Auto aus seinen Augen.  
  
Und niemand hatte ihm gesagt, warum. Er bekam keine Nachricht aus dem Hause Carway, noch nicht mal einer dessen Boten konnte sich anscheinend dazu herablassen, Squall eine Erklärung zu geben.  
  
Und auch kein Zeichen von Rinoa. Sie hatte sich noch kein einziges Mal bei ihm gemeldet, Wochen, Monate waren vorübergegangen, bis heute, wo ein Brief für ihn angekommen war, an ihn gerichtet, von Rinoa, er erkannte ihre Handschrift.  
  
Was sie wohl schreiben würde?  
  
Behutsam öffnete Squall den Brief.  
  
Hallo Squall!  
  
Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht gemeldet habe, aber es ging nicht anders. Bitte glaub mir.  
  
Du wirst dich sicherlich fragen, was das alles sollte. Das habe ich mich auch. Mein... Vater hat das arrangiert, mit der Erklärung, dass wir beide uns nicht mehr sehen sollen. Ich bleibe jetzt für immer hier. Es ist besser so für mich. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so lange mit dieser Nachricht habe warten lassen. Die Umstände ließen es nicht anders zu. Ich habe hier jetzt ein vollkommen neues Leben, und es geht auch ohne dich. Es tut mir leid, dich so enttäuschen zu müssen, aber auch du wirst ohne mich auskommen... müssen. Akzeptiere es, unsere Beziehung verheißt nichts Gutes. Ich werde diesen Brief jetzt beenden.  
  
Rinoa  
  
Squall ließ den Brief aus seinen Händen gleiten. Für lange Zeit blieb er regungslos sitzen, gab keinen Laut von sich.  
  
Was soll das?, fragte er sich. Was ist nur mit Rinoa los? Das kann sie nicht ernst meinen! Sie war noch nie auf der Seite ihres Vaters, warum jetzt? Ich verstehe das nicht! Wieso? Wir sollen uns nicht mehr sehen... es ist besser für uns beide. Das stimmt doch gar nicht!! Das weiß sie genauso gut wie ich!  
  
Sie lügt. Das ist nicht Rinoa, das sind nicht ihre wahren Worte! ...hoffe ich.  
  
Squall stand auf und verließ sein Zimmer. Mit hastigen Schritten ging er durch die Gänge des Balamb Garden, immer in Richtung Übungshalle. Die letzten Schritte rannte er, er rannte vor Wut und Trauer. „Kommt her, ihr Biester! Zeigt euch!", schrie er laut, als er in der Halle stand.  
  
Und die Monster kamen. Archeodinos, Gratts, und wieder Archeodinos. Squall tobte vor Wut in den Kämpfen herum, schlug alles nieder, was sich bewegte, wutentbrannt. Fast wie mit Tobsucht belegt griff er immer wieder mit seiner Gunblade an und achtete nicht auf seine Lebenspunkte, er heilte sich immer erst, wenn ein Kampf vorüber war. Und er tötete Unmengen an Monstern, tobte sich aus, ließ seine Wut an ihnen ab.  
  
Nach Stunden schleppte er sich aus der Übungshalle heraus, ließ sich im Gang davor an der Wand heruntersinken, und schlief ein.  
  
Weitere Tage und Wochen vergingen.  
  
Squall schrieb Rinoa jeden Tag einen Brief. Immer wieder. Doch er bekam keine Antwort. Er machte sich unsägliche Sorgen, sehnte sich nach ihrer Nähe. Er fragte sich, ob er sie jemals wiedersehen würde. Der Brief war so kalt, klang überhaupt nicht nach seiner Rinoa. Doch er schrieb ihr wieder und wieder, fragte sie, warum sie so sei, was sie verändert hätte, oder ob das alles wegen dem Einfluss ihres Vaters sei. Er versuchte zu glauben, dass ihr Vater sie zu all dem zwang, doch Zweifel plagten ihn unentwegt. Hätte er es verhindern können? Vielleicht hätten sie weg gehen sollen, ganz weit weg, wo niemand sie finden könnte, fort von allen.  
  
Am dritten März, Rinoas Geburtstag, traf ein zweiter Brief ein. Schnell öffnete Squall ihn und las ruhig.  
  
Hallo Squall,  
  
wie geht es dir? Mir geht es gut, sogar sehr gut hier. Mein Leben ist schön, ich habe viele neue Freunde und genieße eine weitreichenden Bildung an einer Privatschule. Mein Vater kümmert sich sehr gut um mich, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen.  
  
Mein Vater hatte recht, ich komme auch gut ohne dich aus. Das, was einmal zwischen uns war, ist Vergangenheit. Erkennst du das an, Squall? Du musst es akzeptieren, es geht nicht anders.  
  
Und hör auf, mir dauernd zu schreiben. Ich will die Vergangenheit, in der du ein wichtiger Mensch in meinem Leben warst, vergessen. Ich habe keine Gefühle mehr für dich. Vergiss mich, Squall.  
  
Rinoa  
  
Squall las die letzten vier Worte noch einmal, ließ dann den Brief auf den Boden fallen. Er stand in der Mitte seines Zimmers, die Hände noch so haltend, als ob er den Brief in den Händen hätte, und als er den Kopf sinken ließ, floss eine Träne über seine Wange.  
  
Der Alltag kehrte mit den Tagen wieder im Balamb Garden ein, und Squall ging gewissenhaft seiner Aufgabe als Kommandant nach. Doch seine Freunde merkten genau, dass er auf keinen Fall vergessen hatte. Er hatte nichts vergessen, und es plagte ihn noch immer. Unentwegt grübelte er, dachte nach, wand sich im Schlaf hin und her, lag lange wach in seinem Bett, tat kein Auge zu und überlegte, wie es weitergehen sollte. Wenn er sie doch nur noch einmal sehen könnte... dann würde er sie so vieles Fragen, und er war sich sicher, dass sich herausstellen würde, dass die Briefe eine Lüge waren. Er hoffte es so inständig. Denn ohne ihre Nähe, das wusste er, konnte er nicht mehr, sein Leben war dahin.  
  
Und an einem Tag, ganz unverhofft, traf ein dritter Brief ein, den Squall lange verschlossen ließ, ihn aber am Ende des Tages doch las.  
  
Liebster Squall!  
  
Ich habe es endlich geschafft, einen Brief herauszuschmuggeln. Squall, nichts von dem, was ich geschrieben habe, ist wahr! Mein Vater zwingt mich dazu, solche Sachen zu schreiben. Und wenn ich etwas Anderes schreibe, dann verbrennt er den Brief.  
  
Ich glaube, du hast mir schon viele Briefe geschrieben, doch ich habe keinen davon bekommen. Manchmal sehe ich meinen Vater, wie er Stapel von Briefen in den Kamin wirft, und ich konnte bis jetzt keinen von ihnen retten.  
  
Squall, glaube mir nicht, wenn ich diese anderen Briefe schreibe! Mein Leben hier ist überhaupt nicht schön, ich habe gar keine Freunde und mein Vater ist nur gemein zu mir. Er macht mir mit vielen Dingen Angst, um mich einzuengen. Er droht mir, und aus Angst gehorche ich und schreibe dir diese anderen Briefe. Er verbietet unsere Liebe, es darf sie nicht mehr geben. Er will uns trennen, wir sollen uns nicht mehr sehen, uns vergessen, aber das kann ich nicht! Ich habe noch immer starke Gefühle für dich, Squall! Ich... ich liebe dich noch immer! Ich hoffe, du hast mir nicht geglaubt, ich hoffe, du hast mich nicht vergessen!  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wie es weitergehen soll. So kann ich nicht leben, so möchte ich nicht leben. Ich überlege die ganze Zeit, wie ich all dem hier entfliehen kann, und ich habe auch schon eine Ahnung. Etwas Schlimmes wird passieren.  
  
Er zwingt mich, mit dir Schluss zu machen, und ich werde dir nicht mehr viele Briefe schreiben können. Dann werden wir gar keinen Kontakt mehr haben. Wir dürfen uns auch nicht noch einmal sehen. Diesen Brief aus dem Haus zu schmuggeln war schon schwer genug. Ob es mir noch einmal gelingt, kann ich nicht sagen, aber ich werde es versuchen.  
  
In dem nächsten Brief werde ich mich endgültig von dir verabschieden müssen, hat mein Vater gesagt. Dann wirst du nie wieder etwas von mir hören. Die Vorstellung beängstigt mich zu Tode. Es tut mir so unendlich leid, Squall, aber dann werde ich Abschied von dir nehmen müssen!  
  
Ich möchte, dass du versuchst, ohne mich weiterzuleben, Auch für mich ist es schwer, aber es ist unmöglich, hier herauszukommen, und auch du wirst mich nicht retten können. Ich will es auch nicht wahrhaben, aber manche Dinge lassen sich im Leben einfach nicht ändern. Versprich mir, dass du wenigstens versuchst, es zu glauben, ja?  
  
Ich liebe dich, Squall!  
  
Deine Rinoa  
  
Squall war sich nicht klar, was er fühlen sollte. Freude, weil es doch nicht stimmte, was Rinoa früher geschrieben hatte? Oder Trauer, weil das Ende doch fast identisch war? Was hat sie nur vor? ‚Etwas Schlimmes wird passieren.' Was meint sie? Ob sie sich etwas antun wird?  
  
Am liebsten würde Squall nach Deling City gehen und sie gewaltsam herausholen, doch wer weiß, was ihr Vater für solche Sachen vorbereitet hat. Sie hat gesagt, er droht ihr, vielleicht tut er seiner Tochter dann wirklich etwas an. Das würde Squall ihm zutrauen.  
  
Squall wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Würde er alles kaputtmachen, wenn er sie retten würde? Oder sollte er es probieren? Früher einmal hatte er die Meinung, man sollte nichts unversucht lassen. Er wollte später nichts bereuen müssen. Aber was, wenn er durch den Versuch noch mehr zu bereuen hätte als ohnehin schon? Fragen über Fragen, Zweifel über Zweifel, Angst ohne Ende...  
  
Zwei Wochen später dann traf der Brief ein. Und als er ihn überreicht bekam, betrachtete er ihn mit Misstrauen. Er ging in sein Büro und legte den Brief auf den Tisch. Er saß in seinem Sessel, die Hand ans Kinn gelegt, grübelnd.  
  
Dieser Brief... ob es wohl einer ist, den sie geheim an mich geschickt hat? Oder ist es der letzte offizielle? Egal, welcher von beiden es ist, ich... möchte keinen von ihnen lesen. Nein, diesen Brief darf ich nicht lesen, denn mit diesem Brief nimmt sie Abschied von mir. Wenn ich ihn öffne, werden wir sterben. Doch es führt trotzdem kein Weg dran vorbei.  
  
Aber Squall verschob das Lesen des Briefs viele Tage lang. Er wollte ihn einfach nicht öffnen, aus Angst vor dem Inhalt. Was darin steht, würde ihm sicherlich das Herz brechen.  
  
Als er abends im Bett lag, und sich wieder herumwälzte, schweifte sein Blick immer wieder über den Brief auf dem Nachttisch. Stunden lang lag er wach, drehte sich von der einen auf die andere Seite, zog sich zusammen, streckte sich wieder, bis er nachts, um Mitternacht herum, sich aufsetzte und den Brief in die Hand nahm. Mindestens eine Viertelstunde betrachtete er ihn, dann machte er ihn auf.  
  
Squall...  
  
Ich3 weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Bin vor Not ganz stumm. Das, was wir befürchtet haben ist geschehen und wirft mich um. Vater ist ganz unbeirrbar, droht mir alles an, womit man mir Angst einjagen und mich lähmen kann. Weiß nicht, wie es weitergeht. Kenne keinen Weg heraus. Ich bete nur, die schwere Prüfung löscht mich nicht vollkommen aus.  
  
Dies ist der letzte Brief, den du je von mir erhalten wirst. Wir werden uns nie wiedersehen, nicht in diesem Leben. Ich habe einige Entscheidungen getroffen, die dir nicht gefallen werden, aber bitte lass mir diese Freiheit. Ich wollte es so.  
  
Versuche nicht, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, es ist zu spät. Ich will nicht mehr gerettet werden, diese Zeiten sind vorbei. Ich habe diesen Willen verloren und mein Leben selbst bestimmt.  
  
Squall, du weißt, ich bin eine Hexe. Und ich weiß, dass dir das egal ist. Aber es gibt viele andere Menschen, die vor Hexen Angst haben. Es soll in Zukunft keine Hexen mehr auf dieser Welt geben. Das macht nur Ärger.  
  
Ich muss es dir jetzt sagen, sonst wirst du es von keinem erfahren. Auch wenn es schmerzhaft ist, ist es nicht zu ändern.  
  
Squall, wenn du das hier liest, bin ich bereits versiegelt worden. Ja, ich habe mich von meinem Vater zum Hexenmausoleum bringen lassen und sie haben mich versiegelt. Es war mein letzter, freier Wunsch, mein eigener Wille. Lass ihn mir. Wenn man versiegelt ist, ist man so gut wie tot, und sie wollen die Kapsel, in der mich befinde, an einen weit, weit entfernten Planeten bringen. Dort, wo mich keiner mehr befreien kann. Du hast wahrscheinlich lange gezögert, den Brief zu öffnen, und deswegen bin ich jetzt bestimmt schon auf diesem Planeten. Ich weiß selber nicht, wo er liegt und wie er heißt. Aber bitte: mach dir keine Gedanken mehr um mich. Du wirst mich vergessen können. Tu es. Die Gedanken an mich vernebeln deinen Verstand. Lass das nicht zu. Du sollst doch weiterleben, der Garden braucht doch einen ordentlichen Kommandanten. Gib diesen Posten nicht ab, sonst bekommt Cifer die Stelle am Ende noch!  
  
Squall, sei nicht sauer auf mich, weil ich das mit mir habe machen lassen. Ich wollte so nicht weiterleben, von dir getrennt, im Schatten meines Vaters. Das war kein Leben mehr! Deswegen habe ich es selber in die Hand genommen. Es ging einfach nicht anders. Komm bitte nicht noch auf dumme Gedanken, sonst denke ich noch, dass ich Schuld bin. Du weißt doch: „Und selbst wenn die ganze Welt gegen uns ist, wirst du mein Hexen-Ritter sein." Benimm dich wie ein Ritter und lebe ehren- und würdevoll weiter, mein einsamer Löwe! Sei so edel und mächtig wie Griever! Dann zeigst du wahre Stärke! Sei stark für mich, Squall!  
  
Ich liebe dich! Für immer und ewig, bis in den Tod hinein, über alle Grenzen hinaus!  
  
3.1 Deine Rinoa  
  
Squall legte den Brief auf dem Schreibtisch vor sich ab.  
  
Griever... sein Blick wanderte zu seiner Gunblade, die auf dem Tisch in der Hülle lag. Edel und mächtig... auch ich werde mächtig sein, und mein Leben nicht von jemand anderem bestimmen lassen.  
  
Er nahm seine Gunblade, prüfte die Klinge, warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den Brief seiner geliebten Rinoa, und schnitt sich die Halsschlagader durch.  
  
Das Blut spritzte auf den Brief, tropfte auf die Namen der beiden Menschen, die ihr Leben in die eigene Hand genommen hatten, das Blut überdeckte ihre Namen, ausgelöscht von der Zeit und dem Schicksal.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
